


with you, on a bicycle for two

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dinner, Jewish Character, M/M, Married Couple, Muslim Character, Trans James Madison, past madilton, past thomgelica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: While on their way to a dinner Thomas' boss organized, James suffers from his allergies.





	with you, on a bicycle for two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nackledamia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nackledamia/gifts).



> hey! so nackledamia requested jeffmads for when i asked for ships as i got 100 followers on tumblr (follow me; [here](https://transhamburr.tumblr.com)'s a link). this ended up a lot longer than intended, but what can you do? also i made the schuylers muslim. theyre good. 
> 
> enjoy!

James sniffled. He hated spring so much — flowers were everywhere and it got him sick. “My nose is blocked again,” he complained. 

His boyfriend looked at him. “Water?” Thomas inquired, eyebrow arching. Madison sneezed in response.

Thomas shoved his hand into his bag, handing water to his boyfriend."Jeez, bring your own if you know your allergies are gonna act up.” he commented.    
  
James gave him a look as he took a swig out of the bottle, letting it clean his throat. It still itched afterward, but it was slightly better. "Spring sucks,” he mutters, handing the bottle back to Thomas.

"I still say you should get some pills for that," Thomas recommended, sounding slightly concerned.   
  
James shrugged. "Eh, I'm alright." When he was a teen he got a vaccine that stopped his pollen allergy altogether. He stopped getting it when he was seventeen, and he didn't get medication for it because he was sick all the time already. An allergy didn't make much difference, did it?    
  
"I'm lucky enough not to be allergic to anything."    
  
"You're lactose intolerant. That's pretty similar to an allergy," James pointed out. Thomas stuck his tongue out at him and picked up a flower. 

“Don’t you  _ dare,”  _ James hissed. 

“I  _ do  _ dare,” Thomas said, smirking and bringing the flower closer to his boyfriend.

“If you do, I’ll tell everyone about how for thinking you were  _ supposed  _ to get diarrhea after drinking milk. And by everyone, I mean  _ everyone _ ,” James threatened.

“Oh, fuck off!” he said, shoving his boyfriend away from him affectionately. "At least I don't have to worry about mixing meat and dairy with that," Thomas jabbed, knowing that James had made that mistake one too many times.   
  
"You worry too much about kosher," James muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You aren't even  _ that _ practising."   
  
"Compared to you, I'm not practising at all," Thomas teased before a laugh escaped his mouth. James' cheeks burned and he pushed him away. Thomas got closer to him again and they laced their fingers together.   
  
James put his free hand on his necklace with the star of David, the one that Thomas had gifted him after he finished the conversion process.   
  
"I know," he said, tugging on it. He took a tissue from his pocket and blew his nose. "My throat feels like it's on  _ fire _ . Can you hand me the water again?"   
  
"Sure," Thomas replied, giving him the bottle. He drank a lot from it and then handed it back. He coughed a couple times before sneezing. "Gesundheit," he said immediately. 

James blinked. *Can't you say labriut like all non-Ashkenazim?”

“Gesundheit is more fun to say,” Thomas pointed out. “Besides, at least I’m not saying bless you like I’m a goy or something.” 

James smiled and shook his head. After a few seconds of silence, he went, "Does Washington’s place have flowers?" he asked, fixing Thomas’s tie.   
  
"There's a garden," he said, running a hand through his boyfriend's short hair. "But I don't think there will be flowers in the table."   
  
"Alright." James nodded, pulling away and admiring his boyfriend. Thomas was wearing a bowtie with his suit, and he looked dashing, as always. His curly locks fell to this shoulders and he was wearing thick-rimmed glasses. "You look amazing,” he said, smiling at him.   
  
Thomas smiled back and bent down to kiss him on the lips. "You look amazing too," he told him, patting his head again. 

He was wearing a plain black suit, with a gray tie — in his opinion, he looked boring. But he never liked to stand out, unlike his husband with his damn  _ hot pink _ suit. Standing out used to mean people noticing he wasn't like cis men; that hadn't happened in a long while, but the fear was still there.    
  
"Okay, we're here," Thomas said after a few minutes of walking. He opened the door to his boss' house and was greeted by his main rival, Alexander, who smiled and fixed his tie. "Hello, Hamilton."   
  
"Hi, Jefferson! How are ya?" he grinned and moved to the side so they could enter. James and Alexander eyed each other for a few long seconds. "Hey, Madison. Welcome."   
  
"Hi," James replied sharply, fidgeting with his hands before shoving them in his pockets. "How long until dinner?"   
  
Alexander shrugged. "At least twenty minutes. Mrs. Washington's taking care of it. Why?"   
  
"I just wanted to count how long I'll have to deal with your face," James said bluntly, turning up his nose. Thomas chuckled before patting his back and going to the living room, a stupid smile plastered across his lips.    
  
Alexander rolled his eyes. "So that's it, huh. You see, you —"    
  
He was pulling up his sleeves when Washington put a hand on his shoulder. "Son," he said. It might've been one word, but it was full of warning.    
  
Alexander snorted and said, "Alright," before stomping off to the living room. Washington went back to the kitchen.    
  
James scratched his throat and pouted as he drank more water. He hated being near Alexander, even though the only times he saw him were when something happened with Thomas' work. And with the allergy to top it all off...    
  
"You'll be better in a few hours, babe," Thomas said, kissing his temple as he held James' hands on his. 

"I know," James said, putting the empty bottle away. "You should pray for me or something. Maybe HaShem can take away my allergy once and for all."   
  
Alexander raised an eyebrow from the other sofa but didn't say a thing. James guessed he wasn't used to his ex being so  _ Jewish _ , considering he was agnostic back when they dated.    
  
"I'll consider it," Thomas murmured, kissing his tight curls. "Hi, Angelica!" he said suddenly, getting up at the sight of his ex and close friend.    
  
"Hey, Thomas!" she replied, hugging him. “How are you both?” she asked excitedly, looking at both of them. 

"I'm alright!" James replied, smiling as Thomas sat back down and put an arm around his shoulder and James snuggled into him. Angelica looked at Thomas and winked, realizing what was going on between him and James. Thomas winked back, grinning, and James smacked the back of his head. 

"Have you found a girlfriend yet?" James said, ignoring the nonverbal conversation they were having.   
  
"None of the girls I'm interested in want a Muslim girlfriend. It's sorta sad. But what can you do?" She scratched the back of her neck and sighed. "I'm still glad you two found each other. I don't think I could've married Tommy boy right here." She teased, booping Thomas’s nose. James looked between them confusedly. They were quite comfortable with each other, for two exes.    
  
"Hey!" he complained. "I'm husband material!"   
  
"That's doubtful," James said, and Angelica laughed. "See? She agrees." James grinned like an idiot and fiddled with his ring. As much as Thomas had money, their rings weren't the most expensive.    
  
"Well, at least  _ you’re  _ husband material," Thomas said, poking James. James chuckled and looked away. "Aw, you're embarrassed?" Thomas teased.    
  
"Stop being all coupley,  _ some _ people are single," someone interrupted them, and James whipped his head around to see Angelica's sister, Eliza. Her hair and neck were covered by her hijab, and James had to admit she was stunning.    
  
"Aren't you dating Maria?" Thomas asked.    
  
"Yeah," Eliza nodded. "I'm talking about my sister." Angelica laughed, to then have her sister turn around and start to talk with her about girls.    
  
"Dinner's ready!" Washington called from the dining room.    
  
Thomas squeezed James' hand and the group sat down on the table, bantering while Alex sulked and looked excluded.     
  
"Try not to bicker, alright?" Washington said, looking at Alexander and Thomas. "Also, I made beef, I hope you all can eat that?" he said, glancing at James and Thomas and then at Angelica.    
  
"Yeah!" Angelica and Thomas said at the same time.    
  
George smiled and started serving everyone before his wife sat down.    
  
"It's gonna be a long night," James said, loud enough for Thomas and no one else to hear.  Thomas snorted.    
  
"I guess so," Thomas replied, smiling at him.

“I know so,” Alexander said, glaring daggers at them both. James grinned, made sure neither of the Washingtons were looking, and graced him with his middle finger. Alexander scowled.   
  
The first part of dinner passed in relative silence, Eliza and Angelica talking about girls. Washington smiled at that; he'd been out as bisexual for a while now and most of the staff of his café was also LGBT in some way or another.    
  
"James, honey," Martha said, and he looked up. "Aren't you getting a hysterectomy soon?"    
  
Shrugging, he went, "Yeah. It's scheduled for May. I'm not all that excited — it's just sort of... needed." He glanced off at Thomas and winked, who blushed before coughing a little. "Isn't that right?"   
  
"You two disgust me," Alexander said with mock distaste.    
  
"You disgust me too," Thomas replied without a second thought. His voice was flat and he wasn't joking. "Where'd your boyfriend go? Did he leave you too?"   
  
"Thomas —" Washington warned, but Alexander’s voice cut through his.   
  
"Aaron was taking care of our daughter, which is why he couldn't come," Alexander replied with an edge to his tone, cold and polite.    
  
Thomas raised his eyebrows. "A daughter? What's her name?"   
  
"She's from a... past relationship of his," Alexander explained as he cut some of the beef. "Her name's Theodosia. She's two and a half."   
  
"You should share photos sometime," Martha said, trying to ease the tension. Alexander ducked and flushed pink.    
  
"We're like a little family," Angelica said, fixing her sister’s hijab.    
  
"An always-arguing, interfaith, interracial family," James noted.    
  
"Wouldn't change it for the world," Washington said, smiling.    
  
"Never in my life I'm going to be in a family with Thomas Jefferson of all people —"   
  
"Alexander," Eliza softly chided, her voice gentle but assertive.    
  
Alexander sunk into his chair. "Fine."   
  
James laughed. It surely was an always arguing, interfaith, interracial family. And even though Alexander might be insufferable, he wouldn't change it for the world.    



End file.
